Barry Allen, Zoom
by BuddermanTheAmazing
Summary: In an alternate universe out there, our little dork Barry Allen became a heartless monster known as the vigilante Zoom. But, is he so heartless? Based on the story by Masso 2010. Snowbarry. Some strong language.
1. Enter Barry

Barry Allen, Zoom

 ***This story idea was made by masso 2010 in their story The Flash Vigilante, I am simply expanding on it and putting my own style to it. The stories will be much more like what would actually appear on a television show. I do not own The Flash, it's owned by the CW. If I owned it, do you really think Season 3 would have been so awful?***

 _My name is Barry Allen and I am the Fastest man alive. When I was a child, I saw my mother being murdered by something impossible, in a storm of Blue and Red lightning. I was all of a sudden down the block from my house, and by the time I had run home my mother was dead and my father had been framed for it. I was taken in by Joe West, the father of my childhood crush Iris West. Joe had later put me up for adoption because of how much of a brat I was, but I never got taken in. I now live alone. This...is my story._

It all started one day when I was working my job at CCPD, the Central City Police Department. I'm a CSI, or a Crime Scene Investigator, so of course I was in my Crime Lab working on a robbery that had happened earlier that day. I was as mad as ever since I was being trapped at work while the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator was turned on. "Dammit!" I shouted while I threw my beakers on the ground. I had hoped Captain Singh hadn't heard me do that, because it was the third time this week. I had awful anger issues, yet no way to express it. I rubbed my eyes, sitting down then looking out the window. The case showed no end, as the chemical compoud in the liquid that was left behind was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was like it didn't even exist yet, like it was to be discovered years from now. I stared out my window, gazing at the massive STAR Labs Building. I looked out at the crowd and wondered if I knew anyone there, but while I was zoning out I heard a knock at my door. I spin my chair around to see Joe standing there. "Allen, I'm gonna be heading out. Singh will be out in a half hour. Be out before then." He said with a straight, yet worried face as he saw the chemicals on the floor. "Of course Detective West, thank you for telling me" I said as I spun back around. Joe lingered for a few seconds before deciding to leave. I heard the accelerator turn on as I looked down and held my head. I hated working at CCPD so much. I have a skill for Crime Analysis, but it payed so little and I was treated like absolute shit. Suddenly, it started to rain. I noticed some water splashing on my floor as I was picking up broken glass, so I went over to the chain to close my skylight. I started pulling the chain to close it, but stopped because I felt something...odd. I looked over at the chemicals both on my shelves and on the floor as they started to float upwards...just like the water in my fish tank the night my mom died. Before I had time to question it, all of a sudden a massive _**BOOM**_ came from STAR Labs followed by a wave of blue light through the sky. I looked in Awe at the building in shock, but then a bolt of lighting went through my skylight and directly at me. A wave of black and blue light blasted through my lab while I was blown back in to the chemicals on my shelves. I later learned that Singh and Joe heard the strike and came up, then called an ambulence. After that day, I was in a coma for 9 months.

A year and a half ago, I woke up confused. I was still at the hospital, and the doctors were surprised I was still alive because my heart kept stopping...Or at least, that's what they thought. I signed some paperwork and retrived my things, my phone somehow surviving the chemicals (Thank god I got a good phone, thank you Samsung) and my wallet still containing everything. I walked out in a fresh pair of clothes that some of the paramedics got from my crappy apartment during my 2nd month and decided that I needed to calm down. I took a walk down to the 7-11 near the hospital and grabbed a liter of Dr Pepper because it always helps, and I went up to the register to pay. There was a guy in front of me, and I noticed him reaching for his jacket pocket. All of a sudden everything slowed down and I could see him pulling out a gun so I grabbed the gun from him and pinned him to the counter. He shouted at me and tried to escape but...I was stronger. I didn't know how, but...Lightning gave me abs. The store clerk was thankful and decided to give me my liter for free along with a lottery ticket. I smiled (which is a rare occasion, trust me) and told him it was no problem. The attempted robber was arrested and I walked home happily. I got home and immediatly got to making myself some food (I made a grilled cheese and some tater tots, the tots made from scratch of course.) and then I hopped on the computer and started doing research on what happened to me and while I was "asleep". Apparently, a minor detail in the Particle Accelerator caused a dark matter explosion and it effected the entire city. I did more research and discovered that there were people with amazing powers, powers to control weather, time, even people. I got to thinking and said "Could this be what happened to me? Is that why everything slowed down? Why I'm so strong?" but I got distraced. I looked at my TV and down at the lottery ticket the Clerk gave me that I had scratched on my way over. The adorable ticket girl (I think her name was Lisa or something) on the TV had a smile on her face as she announced the last winning number. I stared at the TV in shock...19 43 52 20...the exact numbers on my ticket. I just won the lottery. This all happened in one day, over a year ago when my life changed forever...

 **Hey, John here! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :) excuse any grammar mistakes, I'm not that great at grammar. Once again please check out the story this was based on by masso 2010. See you next chapter, where we introduce the rest of our characters...except for a few key villains. Also, there was 2 easter eggs in the chapter! Can you try to find them? I'll give you a hint, they're both near the end.**


	2. Enter Zoom

Barry Allen, Zoom

 **Hey guys! I'm back for chapter 2, where we get more of our characters introduced. Now, 2 quick things. Please don't leave a review unless you actually read and payed attention to the story, one person said I never said what the liter was even though it clearly said . Also, I may not be breaking up into new paragraphs sometimes and that's sort of on purpose but mostly not. I'll try harder this time guys, thanks for reading!**

"Alright Barry, let's try and figure this out" I said, a year and a half ago after getting out of bed. The day before I had discovered that I may have some amazing powers given to me by the dark matter wave that happened when the STAR Labs particle accelerator exploded, so after I made some tea and did a little more research I went outside to the only place I could think of for testing.

"Thanks for letting me use this runway man, it really helps." I said at my friend, Hal Jordan. We have known each other for awhile, but after that day I didn't see him much. Something about some corps or something, it sounded really boring. Anyway, Hal left me alone to my business. After trying a few different thing I realized I had to ability to do many amazing things. I could vibrate every molecule in my body so I could "phase" through objects, I could slow everything down to have amazing reaction time, run at tremendous speeds, run in a circle to build up kinectic energy to "Throw Lighting", and so much more. I did notice one thing though.

"Wait a minute...this "lightning" that trails behind me...it's...Blue? Just like the ball of lightning that murdered my mother..." I said with a sad look on my face, but now was no time to think about that. I had to go down to the lottery office to claim my winnings. I decided to test out my newfound speed and ran behind the office so no one saw me. I walked in and claimed my winnings, then immediately went down to my bank to deposit it in my account.

It was a few months later, I had bought myself a new apartment that was 4 times as big as my first one along with some better furniture and clothes. I still had a lot of money left over, even after what I had done to my apartment. I installed a special room that will only open if a hand is placed on the certain spot needed. Do you want to know what's inside? Do you really? Because I'll tell you... **It isn't pretty**. About a month after I figured out these powers I decided to spend some of my money to create a friction proof suit that will withstand the force created when I run, mainly because I kept burning my shoes, so after about a month and a half of trying different things like armour I finally found the right thing. It was an advanced Tri-Polymer that STAR Labs had made about a year ago, and it was exactly what I needed. I now use this suit to roam the city and fight for justice. Some would call me a vigilante, but that's only because I do what's needed. When one of our "meta-human" friends is attacking the city, I take the right course of action. I murder them. I vibrate my hand right through their chest, or some other way to kill them. My name...is **_Zoom._** I discovered I can disguise myself by using a full face mask, except the eyes which I can turn pure black. I can also disguise my voice by vibrating my voice box in a certain way. I can also spark blue lighting all around my body, but that just looks menacing. All the villains in central city fear the masked vigilante Zoom, because they're looking the darkness straight in the eyes. That's what I embrace when I put on that costume, I embrace my darkness.

Now, you may be expecting some kind of romance in this back story, am I right? There was a bit, but not anymore. I met the girl I thought would be with me forever, Felicity Smoak. I met her back in Starling City when I was working on some case about a strong guy. Not a very exciting case, that Arrow guy took him out so I had to leave very quickly but me and Felicity became very close. She temporarily moved to Central City to be with me, and we were madly in love. I wished it would have never ended, but I found out she had been hiding something from me that I still haven't found out. We ended up just wanting to stay friends, but I miss her. I miss her kissable lips, her amazing body, her laugh. Everything. But now I have more time to focus on being the protector of central city. Now, let's get back on track. Leonard Snart is still at large so I need to find him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work Dr. Wells?" Caitlin Snow asked Dr. Harrison Wells, the both of them standing in the cortex of STAR Labs, Caitlin getting all dressed up to go out to a bar.

"Of course Dr. Snow, Mr. Allen is a typical man" Dr. Wells said to her as he wheeled to the computer. Ever since the explosion, Dr. Wells has been paralysed from the waist down.

"I hope you know I think this is an awful idea" Cisco said, walking in to the room sipping a smoothie. Cisco Ramon, the second person that stayed by Dr. Wells side, always considered Caitlin a sister and he worries for her safety. Especially if they're using her as bait to catch Zoom.

 **Hey guys, John again. The last paragraph and the rest of this story will now be from a third person perspective just so you know. Next chapter is when we start our SnowBarry adventure! Also we get to see Zoom in action against a few villains in the Flash rogues gallery. :) See you next time!**


	3. Meeting Caitlin

Barry Allen, Zoom

 **Hey guys, It's John again! Welcome back for chapter 3, where we start getting some SnowBarry! Now, I do want to clear some stuff up. For 1, Hunter will make an appearence along with Harry, Jesse, Wally, and all our favorite characters from season 1,2, and 3! Second, Barry will be doing a lot of killing in this series but he will not kill everyone. You'll have to find out who dies and who doesn't but a lot of the important characters will not die. (Notice how I said a lot ;) ) and Finally, I will definitely be updating this as soon as I can but I do have other things to do (Like my youtube channel BudermanTheAmazing) so just know that if I don't update for awhile it's not because it's over!**

* * *

 **I do not own The Flash, If I did we'd have the Real Future Flash already.**

* * *

"Uhg, It's nice to finally get a break from all this...2 Vodka and Dr Peppers please..." Barry said, sitting in a bar after looking for Leonard Snart for 5 hours. It was the middle of the night and Barry was thinking that he would never show up. He tracked Leonard's movements from the CCPD and the News for weeks until he knew exactly where he was gonna stop.

"Here you go man, it's on the house. You come here every week and order 2 of the same drink so this is the least I can do" The bartender said, smiling.

"Thanks Eddie, you're a good guy." Barry said as he looked up at the bartender, Eddie Thawne. Barry started coming here ever since he became Zoom and Eddie had been serving him ever since then. They were actually pretty good friends, one of the only friends Barry really had besides maybe Julian. Julian was his partner back at CCPD, but they didn't talk much then. Julian was relived when he was out of his coma and they went out a pint and chatted. Now they hang out at least every month and talk about stuff in the city and at CCPD. Julian kept trying to bring up Zoom last time they were out but Barry kept dodging the questions and the topic.

"You ready Caitlin?" Cisco said into the microphone connected to the earpiece in Caitlin's ear.

"As ready as I can be." She said, adjusting her top and looking at Barry at the bar. She was sitting at a booth sipping the same beer for the last half hour waiting for him to show up. She had just finished it as she stopped talking, so she got up and walked to the seat next to Barry.

"Is this seat taken?" Caitlin said to Barry, who was facing away from her. He turned around and looked at her, his eyes widen.

"N-not at all. Be my guest" Barry said, a light blush on his face" My name's Barry, Barry Allen"  
"I'm Caitlin Snow, nice to meet you" She said while sitting down, a less light blush on her face. Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Joe never said how handsome he was. They also never mentioned how fit he is...but enough of that! Caitlin had a mission.

"So, I've heard of you before. You come into Jitters every morning and order a Zoom." She said to Barry, smiling.  
"Oh yeah, I think I've seen you serving drinks to people and taking out the trash. You're a lot prettier up close." He said, blushing darker. She blushed back and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Allen. But don't think this means you get a discount on drinks" She giggled and winked at him. Barry chuckled a little with her, smiling a small bit. Barry and Caitlin talked for hours, both of them drinking a tiny bit but mostly talking. He tried to get her number but before he could, she had to leave. Barry smiled as she left, but the moment she left he went back to his neutral state. He had to catch Snart, and he knew exactly where he was. His phone just got an alert, the Downtown Mountain NorthWest Bank is being robbed.

* * *

Barry ran home as fast as he could to grab his suit from his secret room, and he _Zoomed_ (get it) down to the bank. "Leonard Snart, I've come for you. It's time for you to repay for your deeds." said Barry, now fully dressed in his Zoom attire.

"Well if it isn't our Speedy Vigilante Zoom. First an Arrow guy, then some Fast guy. Everyone's got a gimmick." Snart said. A smirk on his face and gripping a fancy new device. "Like my new Cold Gun? Stole the plans from the STAR Labs rubble and made it myself."

"It's time for you to come in, Captain Cold" Barry said, a smirk that no one could see on his face.

"Not a chance, Shadowy Speedster!" Exclaimed Cold, firing his cold gun at Zoom's feet. Zoom tried to dodge but the beam was too fast, he was now frozen to the ground!

"Now, If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna get my sister a new pair of shoes." He said, walking in to the bank.

"Think Allen, it's one of the only things you're good at." Barry thought, trying to break free from the ice. "Wait a second, If I vibrate fast enough the ice will break." He started vibrating fast, the ice shattering. He speed off towards in to the bank only to find Snart is gone, but one of his accomplices is still around.

"S-stay back" Sam Scudder, The Mirror Master, said aiming a hand at Zoom. "I-I'll send you in to the mirror world!"

Zoom simply looked at him, his soulless eyes staring deep in to his soul. He then ran over to him, his hand vibrating, and shoved it straight through the chest of Scudder. Mirror Master fell on to the ground, the look of shock on his face frozen in time. Zoom then ran off, leaving the body to be picked up by the cops.

* * *

 **Good to be back! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. Sorry about the short chapter, but gonna save all the snowbarry goodness for next chapter! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
